When exercising or nursing it is common for excess moisture, either sweat or breast milk, to gather on or between the breast and the midriff. If this excess moisture is not wiped away or absorbed immediately it may cause inflammation of the exposed skin. Evaporation of the excess moisture may remove oils from the skin and cause it to dry and chafe. These problems can be further exacerbated by wires contained within the brassiere or rough fabric edges of the brassiere. In the case of a nursing mother, this dryness or inflammation can lead to an infection of the breast, which in turn causes the mother great discomfort and sickness while nursing her child. As a result, the mother may no longer want to nurse the child, thus the child would lose the important health benefits derived from nursing. Nor can the mother take any medication to relieve her suffering as the medicine may adversely affect her child. In the case of a heavy-set person, excess moisture may cause discomfort or irritability after the unabsorbed moisture dries on the skin.
Nursing brassieres are available to absorb some excess moisture; however, for some mothers they are inadequate. It is also known to employ small towels or other cloth-like material between the breast and the brassiere. Unfortunately, not all of the skin is in contact with the material to absorb the excess moisture or the towel may pull away during nursing or exercising leaving the previously protected area exposed. Moreover, even if the towel absorbs the excess moisture, the wet towel may remain in contact with the skin and cause irritation. It will also be appreciated that towels or drying powders used may cause the skin to become too dry, which also in turn leads to inflammation of the skin.
Clearly there is a need in the art for an absorbent breast pad that eliminates skin rashes and inflammation. Moreover, there is a need in the art for an absorbent breast pad that conforms to the shape of the underside of the breast and that may be attached to a cup of a brassiere. There is also a need for an absorbent breast pad that draws excess moisture away from the skin and prevents the moisture from further contacting the skin.